S17
Pokémon the Series: XY redirects here. This article is about the first season of Pokémon the Series: XY. For the second season of Pokémon the Series: XY, see S18. For the series itself, see XY series. Pokémon Theme (Version XY) |numeps=48 |epspan=XY001 - XY023, XY025 - XY049 |numepshv=48 |epspanhv=XY001 - XY023, XY025 - XY049 |region=Kalos |series=XY |prev=Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond |next=Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest }} Pokémon the Series: XY is the seventeenth season of the dubbed version of the Pokémon anime. It follows the conclusion of the third and final dubbed season of , and as such is the first dubbed season of the . The season follows as he continues his , venturing in the Kalos region. It debuted with a special showing of its first two episodes on October 19, 2013, following the showing of Genesect and the Legend Awakened on . It began on January 18, 2014 with the dub premiere Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, and concluded on December 20, 2014 with Bonnie for the Defense!. It originally aired in the United States as part of the 2014 Cartoon Network Saturday morning line-up. It is preceded by Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond, the last season of the Best Wishes series dub, and is succeeded by Pokémon the Series XY: Kalos Quest. Blurb It’s time for Ash and Pikachu to set off on their adventures in the Kalos region! Along the way, they’re joined by some new friends—a genius inventor named Clemont, his little sister Bonnie, and Serena, a Trainer on her first journey. Ash immediately tries to challenge the Gym in Lumiose City, but doesn’t get very far before a robot throws him out! In between Gym battles, Ash and friends will be exploring this unique region, meeting all kinds of new Pokémon, and looking into a fascinating new Pokémon mystery! Important events * is introduced. (XY001) * arrives in Kalos. (XY001) * Ash meets and . (XY001) * Clemont is revealed to own a . (XY001) * Ash meets Professor Sycamore. (XY002) * Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and learn about Mega Evolution. (XY002) * Serena sees Ash on TV and recognizes him from when they were younger. (XY002) * Serena leaves on her Pokémon journey. (XY003) * Ash, Clemont and Bonnie agree to travel together. (XY003) * Ash registers for the Kalos League. (XY003) * Bonnie befriends a . (XY003) * Serena reunites with Ash and meets Clemont and Bonnie for the first time. (XY005) * Serena officially joins in their travels. (XY007) * Ash and Serena meet Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie's father. (XY009) * Ash and Serena learn that Clemont is the ejected Gym Leader of Lumiose Gym, having been forced to abandon it with Bonnie when Clembot, one of his inventions, ran amok and took over. (XY009) * Blaziken Mask is revealed to be Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie's father. (XY010) * Serena and Bonnie learn about Evolution. (XY012) * Ash learns of the type. (XY013) * Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket encounter an evil, psychopathic . (XY019) * Ash and his friends visit the Battle Chateau. (XY020) * Ash and his friends meet Grant and learn that he is the Cyllage Gym Leader. (XY020) * Ash wins his first Battle Chateau challenge and becomes a . (XY020) * Ash and his friends meet Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader, who starts traveling with the group to hunt for a Lucarionite. (XY030) * Korrina leaves the group. (XY034) * Ash and his friends meet , , and and enter the Pokémon Summer Camp. (XY039) * Serena learns of Pokémon Showcases. (XY040) Party changes Additions * Ash's Froakie (XY002) * Ash's Fletchling (XY003) * James's Inkay (XY003) * Serena's Fennekin (XY004) * Clemont's Dedenne (XY004) * Clemont's Chespin (XY010) * Jessie's Pumpkaboo (XY011) * Ash's Hawlucha (XY035) * Serena's Pancham (XY047) * Clemont's Luxio (XY048) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Clemont's → (prior to XY001) * Ash's → (XY036) Releases * None Other * Clemont's Bunnelby (obtained prior to XY001) * Clemont's Magnemite (obtained prior to XY001, revealed to own in XY009) * Clemont's Magneton (obtained prior to XY001, revealed to own in XY009) * Clemont's Helioptile (evolved into Heliolisk prior to XY001, revealed to own in XY009, revealed to have been evolved in XY031) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Viola, after one failed attempt. (XY006) * Grant (XY025) * Korrina (XY044) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Gallery File:Pokémon the Series XY poster.png|First poster for Pokémon the Series: XY File:Pokémon the Series XY poster 2.png|Second poster for Pokémon the Series: XY In other languages |da= |nl= |fil=Pokémon: XY |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |hi=पोकेमोन: XY Pokémon: XY |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |tr= |vi=Pokémon: XY |ta=Pokémon: XY |te=Pokémon: XY |he= }} External links *Pokémon the Series: XY page at Pokémon.com 17 *17 de:Staffel 17 es:Decimoséptima temporada fr:Saison 17 it:Pokémon: Serie XY